With Tired Eyes We Slept
by TheUnnamedWriter
Summary: In this world love never dies...only people... Danny/OC r
1. At The Beginning

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own Pearl Harbor! Simply the O/C characters.**

**Note: This might be historically inaccurate.**

**Please review and tell me what y'all think! :) -xoxo**

**At The Beginning**

The day I became Mrs. Walker, it felt like my whole world gave a 180 degree turn. My marriage had a downfall in the hands of a woman, I once considered a friend..._a_ _sister_. However if I thought that was the worst thing, that would've possibly happened I was dead wrong! But before I get ahead of my story let's go back to a much earlier time and place.

I still remember cold winter winds on a sunny day. As a Navy Nurse I was assigned to check vaccination applications and give them out as well. I was in my early twenties, doing what I loved the most. Considering I came from a dark and cruel background. As a child saving people was what I loved doing most. The only person who knew about my past so far, was my childhood friend and fellow nurse Evelyn Johnson.

As the day was halfway over, I had gone through almost a hundredths of young recruits. I was exhausted! Especially with those annoying young men who constantly flirted with me. Yes it was flattering, but quite annoying. So I made sure the vaccination part of the medical test was a nightmare. However one pilot in particular, caught my eye. He'd seem lost?

"Can I see your vaccine records, please?" I said as he was looking down the whole time. I raised a brow and waited for a response. "Uhm, sir?" I said.

"I-I forgot it..." He murmured, as I raised both my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? did you say you forgot it?" I repeated.

"Yes" He nodded, as he approached my desk pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry but I can't sign this slip without your records, Lieutenant." I firmly said as I got the 'Medical Rejection' stamp and hovered it over his file.

"Please don't stamp that on my file. I'll bring my records, but please don't stamp my file." He stuttered a couple of times and seemed very nervous.

I sighed.

"Fine. Please bring your records before the clinic closes." I said letting him off the hook, by giving him a serious look.

"Thank you, ma'am..." The Lieutenant, seemed frightened.

As the day finally came to an end, there was no sign of the young man who had forgotten his vaccine records. In my mind I had figured that he backed down and no longer, wanted to serve our country. Nothing I haven't seen before, there were a couple of young men I let off the hook and given them a second chance to bring their proper documentation but they never showed up after that. Typical. As all the nurses left I stayed behind, cleaning my desk. I heard some nurse chatting with someone.

"Sorry Lieutenant! We are now closed! Please come back in the morning" She said.

"Please, I need someone to take a look at my records...please" His voice sounded very familiar.

"Sorry. But you have to come back in the morning." The Nurse repeated once again.

I walked to the front. It was him. The soldier from earlier today. The familiar voice.

"You again." I said with a warm smile as He nodded with a tiny slight smile. "It's okay, Dorothy. I'll take care of this." I assured the nurse with and kind nod.  
"Okay, don't forget to shut off the lights before you leave." She said as I nodded and smiled once again and watched her leave. Since this wasn't an actual hospital just a temporary clinic, we had to shut off the lights.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come back so late. I was just really busy." He explained himself as I listened carefully to what he had to say. "Uh...here, I brought my shot records and my file...just in case you'd need it...again." He added as he handed me all his documents as I directed him to walk with me to my work area.

"Thanks." I politely answered. "You'll need a vaccine before I sign this, alright." I said as he nodded.

I kept looking through his chart, to see what other vaccine he may need. He had such a beautiful name...Daniel Walker. Though I felt shy calling him on a first name basis, so Lieutenant will suffice for now. I grabbed a clean and new syringe and pumped the proper amount of medicine needed. I also pulled out some cotton balls and dipped them in alcohol. I would normally make them pull down their trousers and give them the shot in their buttock. But this man was nervous enough, so instead I opted for his shoulder. His muscles were perfectly sculpted, his skin seemed as if it was kissed by the sun. So perfectly tanned. I rubbed alcohol on his shoulder prepping it, for the vaccine.

"Take a deep breath in. Ready?" I said as I looked at him. I looked straight into those beautiful light brown eyes. They were so perfect. So perfect that they were now tattooed in my mind. He nodded. "1,2,3" I said as I made sure he wouldn't feel much pain, just a sting. "Okay, exhale and you're done. Lieutenant." I smiled as he rolled down his sleeves.

"Wow. I didn't feel a thing. Well compared to how the other nurses gave me my shots, weeks ago." He said as I smiled once again, as I was putting all the equipment away again. "Danny" he said as I turned to look at him, with a confused expression on my face. "My name is Danny" he introduced himself, though I already knew that. Just by looking at his chart and signing his records.

"Pleasure to meet you Danny. I'm Nora" I replied as he nodded.

"The pleasure, is all mine. Thank you, Ma'am" Danny politely replied to me, before he left making me smile.

As I made my out of the building and shutting off the lights. I felt a bit nervous, walking home at this late hour. I made sure I was warm before stepping out into the cold. When I was out I was startled!

"Oh!" I gasped as I saw him, standing in front of me.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya'. Do you want me to walk you home?" Danny said as I looked around and saw the empty sidewalks.

"Uh...Uh, sure. Yeah" I answered as we began walking to my house. We walked quite fast, trying to beat the silence and arrive sooner.

"So Uhm, where you from?" Danny broke the silence, as he looked down at me. Compared to his 6'3" stature, I was much shorter standing at 5'6".

"Massachusetts." I answered "and you?" I asked.

"Tennessee" He answered as I smiled.

"I see." I nodded. "What made you, become a pilot?" I asked as he looked pensive.

"My best friend, practical brother and I, always loved flying planes. Rafe and I would always watched his daddy fly 'em in their crop dusters. In my heart I always knew that flying a plane was my destiny" Danny said as I could clearly feel the passion, he had for piloting.

"What about your dad? Was he a pilot, too?" I asked. His facial expression quickly fell to the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to intrude in your life" I apologized, as he shook his head.

"My dad, is a washed up veteran. Who did nothing better than treat me like shit" Danny explained.

"Sorry ma'am. Couldn't find any decent words to describe him" he added as now I was the shaking my head.

"it's okay, don't worry about it...and it's okay for you to call me Nora." I smiled as flashbacks of my own father, swept through my mind. "My father wasn't the greatest, either..." I added, as I noticed that both Danny and I slowed down our paces.

"Really? What did he do?...if you don't mind me asking?" Danny said as I quickly gulped and faced my painful past.

"My dad constantly cheated on my mom. I don't know why she kept taking him back, every time they would separate. Then he became very violent and began beating us, sometimes for no reason at all. I was seven and completely fed up, with the mistreatment and convinced my mom to leave. So one night before my dad got out of work, my mom and I packed all of our clothes and took a cab to the bus station. With my moms little earnings she bought two tickets and we left Boston...I've never been back since. My dad was a cruel...cruel man." I felt my eyes sting, but kept my composure.

"I can tell we both have dead-beat-dads in common" Danny said as we both giggled. "So what made you, be a navy nurse?" curiosity made him speak.

"Knowing I can help someone feel better, is the best feeling in the world. That and the experience, is so thrilling" I replied as he nodded.

Danny and I spoke so much about our lives, that by the time I had arrived my house it felt like we flew instead of walked. A part of me wanted to keep on chatting, the other part of me wanted to flop down on my warm bed and sleep.

"Well here we are." I smiled as I pointed to my house. "Thank you for walking me home, Danny." I thanked him as he nodded.

"No problem." Danny replied as an awkward silence brewed in. I quickly headed up the stairs and inserted the key inside the door knob. "Wait, Nora!" he nervously hollered, as I quickly turned around. "Do...would you like to go out for some breakfast in the morning?" he asked.

Wait did he just ask me out?

"Breakfast? With you?" I couldn't believe it!

"Y-Yeah. I mean, only if you want to, you don't have to..." Danny said. Holy crap! This was so incredible!

"Of course. Yeah. I'll see you in the morning, then." I answered with a gleeful smile. "Goodnight." I politely said, as I opened the door.

"Night." Danny smiled and waved, before leaving.

My heart felt as if was going to jump out of my chest! I wasn't the type of girl to quickly go out with a man, but Danny was different...good different. He wasn't a flirtatious man, who just wanted one thing just like all the other men from the clinic. Anyways in the morning I got up early, I was home alone since my roommates had left earlier to work. As I suspected Danny was right on time.

"Hi, morning." Danny greeted me with a smile and kind wave.

"Morning!" I replied with the same gleeful gesture.

"Ya' ready to go?" he asked as I nodded and closed the door behind me. I really loved his cute southern accent!

"Yes I am" I responded as he smiled and opened the door the passenger seat of his car. "Thank you" I politely said as he closed the door, once I was already sitting on the seat.

While Danny drove to his restaurant of choice, we were listening to the radio. Glenn Miller, was my favorite artist. I began tapping my fingers on to my lap, Danny smiled and looked at me.

"Ya' like this song?" He asked as I sheepishly smiled and nodded.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Walker" I teased as he chuckled.

"Very well then, Ms. James" Danny said as he raised the volume to the radio. "...I saw your name on my records" he said regarding my surname. I giggled and began to whistle.

When we finally arrived to the small Diner, being the gentleman that he was. Daniel opened to passenger door and kindly helped me out of the car. Once we were inside the waitress assigned us a table, for two. I was starting feel like my stomach was being attacked by butterflies, all of sudden! Once I opened the menu that was placed in front of me, my eyes widened.

"Ya' can get anything you want, don't even look at the prices" Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Oh Danny. I-I don't want to take advantage of you." I said as I noticed how pricey this Diner really was.

"Don't worry, Nora. It's on me 'kay." Danny smiled and nodded, as I returned the gestures.

"What?" Nora blushed, at the sight of Danny's eyes looking at her.

"Nothing...you have beautiful eyes." Danny smiled.

"Thank you." Nora replied, with a smile. Nora was know for her curiosity. "So tell me about your family?" She said as Danny's smile faded. "Oh...sorry forget what I just said." she shook her head.

"No it's okay." Danny sighed. "My father is a washed up veteran, like I said last night. Who made my life a living hell. My mother passed away when I was really young. I mostly grew up with Rafe and his family. At the McCawley Crop Dusters. It's a farm, by the way" he said with a small chuckled as I smiled while paying attention.

"Where is he?" I asked. "Your father?" I detailed as he took a sip from his coffee. His arms looked so attractive, they were so full of muscle and the way he folded the cuffs on his sleeves, sure did him some justice.

"He passed away a couple of years ago. The alcohol got the best of him" Danny had no shame in telling me this.

"Do you miss him?" I asked as now I took a sip from my cup of coffee.

"I shouldn't. But all in all, he was my father and the closest blood relative I had." He said. Oh how did I enjoy listening to him speak, in his cute southern accent.

"You're a good son, Walker." I honestly said. "I mean who would forgive someone who made them go through hell and still miss that person. I added as he smiled and chuckled.

"What about you? Where's your father?" Danny returned the question, on to me now. I looked out the window and remembered all the harsh times. "I don't know. I never asked my mom where he was, after their divorce was finalized...and honestly I could really care less where he's at. Last time my mom heard of him, I was 15 and he purposely sent us an invitation to his wedding. He apparently married the woman, he cheated on my mom with." I replied as I fiddled with coffee straw, that was still in my drink. "And you're not gonna guess who what the 'other' woman." I added as I made some air-quotes with my fingers.

"Who was it?" Danny replied as he cautiously paid attention.

"My mother's best friend." I said as his eyes widened.

"No way!" Danny exclaimed as I giggled from his reaction.

"How's your mother doing, now?" He asked.

"She's remarried and happy." I said as he nodded and we smiled at each other.

_How is it that I have only known this man for a day and I have opened more to him, than Evelyn?_


	2. Believing

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own Pearl Harbor! Simply the O/C characters.**

**Note: This might be historically inaccurate.**

**Please review and tell me what y'all think! :) -xoxo**

**Believing  
**

Danny was a definite trending topic in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him, smiling at his cute southern accent not to mention his piercing, bright smile. He was different, never met anyone like him; he was shy, quiet, serious, etc. But there was something about Danny that kept drawing my thoughts to be all about him. Anyways I hadn't seen him since out small friendly date. But why? Did come off too strong? Did I annoy him, with all my questions? Did I simply not please him as a friend? Whatever the reason was, I shrugged it off and continued with my own life.

"Nora, can you stay late tonight? One of the nurses called in sick." Evelyn said as I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I replied with a smile. Today I was simply signing papers and organizing files, nothing hectic.

"Have you spoken to Danny?" Evelyn asked as I shook my head.

"N-No" I shrug my shoulders. "He's pretty busy, I suppose" I answered as Evelyn smiled and looked at me.

"Any man would be very lucky to be with you, Nora." Evelyn said as I smiled.

"Thanks Ev, he just so different...nothing like the men I've spoken with before." I said as I placed my pen down and smiled at the thought of, Danny. "And besides we only went out once, it wasn't anything serious." I shook my head as Evelyn stared at me making me blush. "But he does have a very nice butt." I teased as we laughed.

"Well he sounds lovely." Evelyn laughed as she grabbed what she needed from my desk and went back to work.

As the day went on there was still no sign of where the young pilot was. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, by quickly getting false illusions of someone who would never be with a woman like me. I mean come on I shouldn't have told him about my family issues right off the bat. Truth be told, I never speak of my family to men on dates let alone on a friendly 'get together'. I surely must have scared him or burdened him with so much of my life. Once the doctor told me I could leave, I grabbed my coat, purse, gloves and headed out the door.

"Hey!" I heard a loud deep voice, coming from my left. I was taken back, it was dark so crazy kidnapping thoughts just rushed right through me. "Nora." His voice became very recognizable, as he approached me.

"Hey Danny!" I smiled. What was he doing here? And so late at night?

"Ya' going home?" Danny asked as I was a bit confused.

"Yeah, I just off right now?" I answered as he had such a cheeky smile.

"Care, if I walk ya' home?" Danny politely asked.

Did he just offer himself to walk me home?

"Uh? Yes, please that would be great!" I answered as I smiled and we started walking. "Did you walk all the way over here?" I asked, looking up at him.

"yeah." He answered "Sorry I haven't seen you lately, I've been quite busy." he apologized, as I assumed it was an excuse.

"Don't worry about it." I simply replied as he looked at me. "Did I do something?" I had to know the truth.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Did I scare you off, did I come off too strong?" I clarified.

"Not at all-" Danny stopped in his tracks and understood what I was referring to. "I had a great time with you the other day. I-I just have been busy...really. I didn't mean to make you feel this way." he said as I sighed and laughed. "What's so funny?" he was baffled.

"I'm such an idiot!" I laughed as he chuckled.

"Nah you're not. Honest mistake." Danny replied making me feel a lot better.

"Alright I believe you, Daniel" I said, as my eyes widened. Would he get bothered by me calling him by his full name. "Sorry! I meant Danny-" I added as he chuckled.

"It's fine by me. You can call me, Daniel if you'd like" Danny smiled as I smiled back.

I could see the porch light of my house getting a lot closer, with each step we took. I didn't want to see him leave. I enjoyed talking to him, it was always so joyful. He didn't judge anything I would say and not to mention judge me. Just as I don't judge his actions of him. He was a wonderful human being.

"Well here we are again." I smiled as his nose was red, it was quite chilly tonight. I appreciated him walking me home, so much! "Thank you for walking me home, Danny" I thanked him, as I knew it was too soon to start hugging him. So I stretched my hand out to him.

"You're welcome it was my pleasure, Nora." Danny replied as he smiled and shook my hand.

I smiled and walked up to my door, I pulled the key out of my purse and inserted it in the door knob. He began walking away, when he suddenly rushed back.

"Nora!" Danny hollered as I quickly turned around. "D-Do ya'-" He sounded nervous "Care if I walk you home...again...tomorrow?" Danny offered as I could clearly hear his shyness through the cracks of his tones.

"Yes of course! That would great." I answered with a gleeful smile as he smiled back and waved. "Goodnight, Danny" I said as I turned the knob.

"'Night Nora, sweet dreams" Danny replied as we went our own ways.

I couldn't smiling!

Today felt like the longest day of the year! I've never been so anxious for time to speed up, before. But obviously I knew why, Danny had me swooning over him 24/7. Not only for his toned and very attractive, sculptured body, but for his personality. A guy like him was very rare, in these times. As the clock finally sped up, I was the last one out of the clinic. Like always, I shut off the lights and closed the door.

"Hey" Danny's voice ringed in my ears.

"Hey, Danny" I cooed as he smiled.

"How was work today?" He asked as we started walking.

"It was pretty slow" I answered as he nodded. I could clearly tell, he was nervous. "You don't have a very large pool of girlfriends do you?" I asked his eyes widened. "Not like 'girlfriends' necessarily but female friends" I added.

"Well" he chuckled. "I did have a girlfriend like years ago, back in Tennessee. I'm not the most interesting person to speak to." Danny answered. I found that hard to believe, because I for sure found him quite interesting. "You're actually the first person I've had a conversation with in years, without scaring you off for being boring. Well woman." Danny added with a chuckle.

"Well for whatever it's worth...I find you very interesting. So don't sell yourself short, Daniel" I replied as he looked down and smiled.

"That is very good to hear, Nora" Danny smiled as I smiled back.

There was an awkward silence between us, for a moment.

"Do you wanna go eat some breakfast, in the morning? If you're not busy, that is?" Danny quickly asked before, I walked up the porch stairs.

"Yes for sure! See ya' in the morning, Danny" I replied as we shook hands.

"G'night Nora" He smiled as I waved at him before walking inside my house.

In the morning I was the first one up, I quickly grabbed my purse and looked out the window. Just like how imagined, Danny was already there right on time. I give my hair one quick brush and head downstairs, to the door. Danny got out of his car to greet.

"Morning, Nora." Danny smiled

"Good morning, Danny" I gleefully replied.

"Ya' ready to go?" He asked as I nodded. We walked to his car and he opened the door, just like the amazing gentleman he was.

When we arrived at the diner, it felt like _Déjà vu_ all over again, but the good kind. We ironically got the seated in the same table as before. Again he told me to get anything I wanted off the menu and not to look at the price. The morning light really did this man justice!

"Are ya' excited, for New York City?" Danny small talked.

"Oh about that..." I said as I looked down at my coffee cup.

"Y-You're not going?" Danny's voice crashed.

"I wasn't assigned." I said as I looked up at his sad face. "Just kidding!" I teased as we laughed. "Yeah, it's quite exciting, I've never been there before." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"You got me there" Danny teased as he took a deep breath and placed his hand on his chest.

"Are you _excited_?" I asked as he bit his lip.

"I'm okay with going, not really into the socialite life." He replied as I nodded.

"I see" I replied as the waitress brought us our food.

"Do you work today?" Danny asked as I shook my head.

"No, my nursing time is over. Well for now, up until I get my shipping notice" I replied as I took a bite of my french toast.

"Care to spend the day with me?" He mumbled as I nodded and smiled.

"I've be delighted to." I replied as he smiled, showing me his beautiful gap in between his teeth. Again the light did him so much justice! His eyes shun brighter than the sun...in my heart. "You should smile, often" I complemented him as his cheeks turned pink.

Once we finished eating we headed out, to the park. We walked around talking about our childhoods and what we wanted out of life, not to mention _war_. It wasn't the nicest subject to talk about but, it was something that was happening.

"I hope and pray, that war ends before it ever reaches us." I said while sighing.

"There's a lot of talk about the U.S joining the war, but I hope your faith blankets us." Danny replied as I nodded.

"Amen, to that sir!" I said as I high fived him, making us giggle.

"I'm ready for anything that may come my way, I've trained for this my whole life and still training for it 'til this day." Danny said as I sighed.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready, but I'll be the first one there when duty calls." I replied, as Danny looked down at me smiled.

We kept walking around, the snow winds started brewing in. Though I was already wearing a coat, Danny took his off and handed it to me.

"Oh no, Danny! What about you?" I said as he smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. But I'd suggest we go somewhere a bit warmer than out here?" Danny suggested as I nodded.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smirked as I quickly hid my face from him, as I felt my cheeks blush. "You trust me, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah...I do." I answered as we got back into his car. He drove for what felt like several miles, we stopped in a drive-in movie theater! I was so excited! "Oh no way!" I beamed.

Danny smiled and went to get some popcorn and drinks.

"Here ya' go." Danny handed me some popcorn and a drink.  
"Thank you." I said as we smiled at each other and watched the movie.

Clearly there was something in the air, because all I knew is that I've know this man for only a couple of weeks but every ounce of me didn't want to leave him. Without noticing, we slowly fell asleep in the car. I peeked with one eye and saw his flawless face at peace, while smiling in between dreams. He seemed so contents with whatever it was that he was dreaming of. I couldn't get enough of him, he was so perfect in every single way. This was a night to remember.

_A very good night._


	3. Traveling Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pearl Harbor! Simply the O/C characters.**

**Note: This might be historically inaccurate.**

**Please review and tell me what y'all think! :) -xoxo**

**Traveling Soldier  
**

As the sun slowly started to rise, I opened my eyes. After scanning my surroundings for a bit, I realized on where my head was resting on. His chest felt so strong, warm and safe, his perfectly sculptured arm was securing my waist. While his jacket kept the rest of my body warm, his head was resting on his arm. My God! Did his neck look so sexually inviting, not to mention the the beautiful beauty spot he had located on there. After I checked my watch to see what time it was, I quickly jumped.

"Shit! We fell asleep!" Danny quickly woke up.

"I need to go home, like now!" I rushed him. A quick impulse made me get out of the car and start walking away.

"Wait! Nora!" Danny started the car.

I didn't know why, I didn't tell him to drop me off sooner. I liked this guy and of course I didn't want to leave him. But how is a man suppose to respect me, if I made myself easy prey. This started bringing back flashbacks of my dark past, soon my mind had those thoughts playing like a broken record. I began speeding my paces as I heard footsteps behind me. As the footsteps got closer the anxiety started brewing up and tears began welling up in my eyes. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist and stopped me in my tracks.

"No!" I yelled "NO! STOP!" I kept yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Nora! Calm down! It's me, Danny!" Danny tried calming me down, but I was already a hysterical mess.

"No please, don't hurt me!" I sobbed as I felt a soft hand on my cheek. "Don't hurt me" my voice sounded weak.

"Nora, look at me. It's me, Danny. I'm not gonna hurt you." Danny's soft voice slowly broke through my brain. I slowly felt my body losing its control and falling. Danny caught me and synchronized himself with me, he caught me before I completely fell to the ground. There I was, wrapped in the quietest serenity. As I felt like I finally regained my composure, I felt embarrassed.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked as I couldn't stop the tears from running down.

"I had a meltdown." I answered as he wasn't completely convinced.

"Over falling asleep in the car?" He asked as I've never told this part of my life to anyone, not even Evelyn.

"Yeah" I lied. He looked down at me with those beautiful brown eyes. His eyes locked with mine, unlike my brain my eyes couldn't lie.

"What _really _did happen, to you?" Danny wanted answers, but I didn't know whether to tell him. What was he going to think of me?

"I don't know if I couldn't tell you?" I quietly answered.

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked as I nodded.

"When-" I was choking up again. "When I was 15, I met this handsome boy at school. Didn't take long before we started dating, one nigh he was driving me home and he pulled over. He told me that the car had a flat tire...point is he-he...wanted to take advantage of me! I clawed my nails into his eyes and ran out of the car as fast I could. I ran and ran and ran-" I cried as Danny cradled me in his arms. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault." Danny embraced me.

"It's been really hard to trust men. But with you, I quickly let my guard down and it scares me." I confessed.

"I won't hurt you. I promise" Danny said as I stood up.

"I need to go home." I said as he stood up as well.

"I'm sorry I caused these memories to come back." Danny apologized, as it made me smile.

"It's not your fault, Danny. I'm just really messed up in the head, sometimes." I replied as we giggled.

"We seem to have that in common" Danny joked as we laughed. "There, that's the laugh I remember." he added making me blush.

"Thanks." I honestly said as he opened the door to the car and I got in.

"For what?" He asked as he started the car.

"For not judging me. And making me feel better." I answered.

"I'm here for you, Nora. Whether we end up stationed in the same base or not." Danny answered as I smiled.

It was a long drive home, I've been enjoying spending time with Danny. I had even forgotten about the probability of not being stationed in the same base as him. I was during the ride home, my feelings seemed to have multiplied during this morning's events. Yes it was crazy but in these times people simply sneezed and fell in love. Evelyn seemed to have a romance going on, from what she's been telling me when the other nurses are gone. I couldn't give in to these feelings, because if Danny didn't feel the same way as I do then my heart will completely break.

"When do you leave?" I asked referring to the air-field in Long Island.

"Tuesday." Danny answered. Today was Sunday, my luck couldn't get any worse.

"Good luck." I said with a smile as he drove up to my house.

"Thanks, I'll need it." He replied as we got out of the car. Being the gentleman that he was, he walked me to the door.

"Take care, Danny." I said as I stretched my hand out, like I always did.

"I _will _see you again in, New York City?" Danny said as I nodded.

"Until then-" He didn't let me finish my sentence, I felt my body sucked into his. It was the longest, satisfying hug I've ever experienced so far.

I stood there as I watched him leave, he gave me a quick wave goodbye before he drove off. I smiled and went inside the house.

"Who was that?!" Betty bounced as she and the girls, had been peeking through the window.

"Danny." I replied with a smile.

"Ooooh!" The mystery man, you've been dating?" Betty squealed as I blushed.

"We aren't dating, we're just friends." I answered as they stared at me. "Yes, a man and a woman can be friends." I cleared any possible doubt they might have. I rushed up the stairs and went to get some rest.

The thought that he was leaving in two days was overwhelming. Sunday went by really fast, I practically wanted to stop the time so he wouldn't leave. But that was something out of my reach and I had no control over. I didn't ask him for the address of where he was going to be staying, so I could at least write him every once in a while. Monday I spent the day with Evelyn, she was a good comfort not to mention a great friend. She'd always manage to make me feel better; we went shopping for things to take with us whenever they give us our shipping arrangements. Once that was over, we went out for dinner then straight home it was so nice having a girls night with my best friend.

"So how are things between you and Danny?" Evelyn asked as I sighed. We were sitting on the opposite side of each other, while listening to the radio and warming ourselves with the fire lit chimney.

"He and I?...Never started or finished. There was nothing going on between us other than friendship. Which I will always be grateful for." I replied with a beaming smile.

"He talks about you." Evelyn mentioned as I baffled? "Rafe tells me that Danny talks about Nurse James, a lot." she grinned as I blushed. It was cute how he referred to me as Nurse James, to his friends. "Do you like him?" she asked as my eyes widened.

"Well-" I suddenly heard the a knock on the door. "I'll answer it?" I said as I headed towards the door. When I opened the door, there he was smiling nervously and waving at the same time. "Danny." I said a, while closing the door behind me. There I stood in the same spot as Sunday night, and the previous nights before.

"I couldn't leave, without telling you something." Danny started fidgeting with his hands.

"Tell me what?" I asked as I raised a brow.

"Last time I did this, it didn't go very well. But that was years ago." Danny was rambling. "What I'm trying to say is that... I really like ya'" he stated as my eyes widened. "And before I left, I just had to get that off my chest." he added. "and I-uh- … wrote down the address of where I'm gonna be staying... for if you wonna write me. If you want and have time." He said as I took the small piece of paper from him.

"You like me?" I replied as he nodded. My goodness, was he nervous!

"Yeah..." Danny said.

"Me too." I responded as he smiled. "and I will write to you everyday, but you better write me back okay?" I replied as he nodded and smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said to me, as I approached him to give him a hug. However the response was different this time...very different.

His soft and plump lips connected so perfectly with mine. Being at a height difference, I had to get on my toes just to reach him better. It was all worth it, though. His soft yet strong hands caressed the sides of my face.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get there." Danny's voice was different now. It sounded more trusting.

"And I will write back." Clearly our answers changed but the point of writing to each other didn't. "Take care, Daniel." I said as he gave me one last kiss before he left. This he left me with hopes.

I went back inside the house grinning from ear to ear. Evelyn was still sitting down on the couch listening to Cole Porter, while nail polishing her nails the typical trending red color during this era. When I walked back in to the living area, she looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, he likes me." I swooned as I head upstairs to my room.

This was a night to remember, things might have happened fast but it's war time. Gotta roll with the punches and enjoy the little things. Because you never know what's gonna happen, next... whether it's _good_ or _bad_.


	4. Yes

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own Pearl Harbor! Simply the O/C characters.**

**Note: This might be historically inaccurate.**

**Please send a review! -xoxo**

**Yes**

Danny and I have constantly been writing to each other, somehow every letter I received from him made me miss him even more. Just not being able to walk with him like we used to, it certainly made me want speed up time so I can be with him once again. Being the shy guy he was it took a lot of sweet talking in order for him to send me a picture of his lovely self, he was absolutely flawless in the portrait everything about him was flawless. In return I'd send him a picture of myself and let me just tell you how much he flattered me. After a while, it was finally the time I wanted for so long. It was the day in which I'd see him again, the girls and I were going to New York City! I had decided to put my hair up and show off my lovely eyes. It was along train ride so we all know what that meant:

"Oh come on tell us!" Betty squealed eagerly to hear the story.

"Oh, it's such a long story." Evelyn smirked.

"We got time." Martha grinned.

"I saw it happen!" Barbara happily clapped her hands.

"Well it happened about four weeks ago." Evelyn began telling her romantic story of how she met Danny's best friend Rafe. She knew I knew who Rafe was, of course through Danny. So she turned to me and winked, I giggled and listened to her story.

Four weeks? Has it only been four weeks? Well since she met Rafe, that is. But I had met Danny a lot sooner. She finished her story and it was so beautiful! Of course I knew about because she would constantly be telling me about him, I didn't mind I did the same.

"That's the most romantic story I ever heard." Sandra swooned.

"It's been the best four weeks and two days of my life." Evelyn beamed.

"I'm so jealous." Betty sighed and swooned.

"But I'm no the only one with a love story." Evelyn directed her attention to me, as the girls soon followed.

"I...uh-" My face felt hot! "Well look at that, we are finally in New York City!" I pointed out the window, as the train was slowly stopping.

"Darn!" Betty snapped her fingers. "You better tell us later." she said as I giggled.

I became very anxious once leaving the train. I was the last one to step out, it was with the air still covered in the trains' steam. A man walked towards us, Evelyn walked towards him.

"Lieutenant." Rafe greeted Evelyn.

"Lieutenant." Evelyn smirked.

"Pick a hand." Rafe smiled as he had his hands behind his back. Evelyn picked his right hand as he revealed was it was containing. Rafe opened his hand and gave her an origami crane.

"What's in your other hand?" Evelyn smiled.

"Mine." Rafe showed her. "Well it took me six hours to fold these." He teased, he picked her up and spun her around. Oh, they were so happy together.

"Come on I want you to meet my friends." Evelyn chirped. "This is Martha, Sandra,Barbara, Nora-" She was introducing us as Betty quickly jumped in.

"Hi I'm Betty. Do you happen to have any friends?" Betty quickly shook his hand, causing some laughter on both sides.

"Take your pick." Rafe chuckled as he pointed to his friends. In the far back, I could see Danny nervous and wide eyed as always.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Rafe smiled as they all agreed and slowly left, one by one.

I stayed behind...

"Hey stranger." I smiled as those beautiful light brown eyes looked down at me.

"God, I missed you." Danny sounding so cute in his southern accent. We hugged as if it was the last thing we'd ever do, in this lifetime.

"I missed you too, Danny." I replied with a smile. "Should we get going?" I said as he stood there, pensive and quiet. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nah." Danny shook his head. "Nah, lets go." he said as I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded, he quickly searched for my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" I wanted to make sure.

"Positive." He replied as he laid a warm kiss on my lips.

The whole part of enjoying the night was a fail. Danny sat down the whole time and didn't want to dance or mingle with other people. I was bored but I wanted to be by his side so I didn't complain. However his pensive demeanor was making me uneasy. What could he possibly be thinking of? Later that night the girls began disappearing one by one including Rafe and Evelyn.

"Ya, wanna go outside and talk?" Danny looked at all serious.

"Y-Yeah sure..." I answered. I think I know where this may be leading to...

We grabbed out coats and headed outside to the cold and dark lit night, finding a suitable place to have our conversation. As we found a quiet place near the loading docks my heart was racing so fast, I could of sworn I could hear it. I felt so close to having an emotional meltdown, maybe I was getting a bit ahead of myself but damn.

"I don't know where to start..." Danny's throat felt like it was in complete knots!

"How about the beginning." I replied as he looked up at the dark cloudless sky.

"Rafe got called in to serve with the, REF." Danny clearly wasn't happy about this. _How could that be? Rafe is in the US? _I thought to myself. "And it made me realize, that I could be next to be asked to leave." There was a pause in his voice. "I don't want to regret anything." he added as in my mind I was already practically hearing those dreadful words, I wasn't ready for. "While you and I were away from each other...there was so much I thought about." Danny was building his way up to what he really wanted to say. Rubbing the back of his neck and taking several deep breaths, he surged forward. "Nora...will you marry me?..." HE PROPOSED!

I gasped as I took a step back. My eyes widened, while I stood there numb in shock, tears began running down.

"Nora, when I was away from you, all I could think about was the day I'd see you again..." Danny trying to reason with me, however I started laughing. "What's so funny?" he raised a brow in confusion.

"I thought you were going to break up with me!" I replied as he wrapped his arms around and joined in the laughter.. "Is that why you were so odd, tonight?" I asked as he looked down at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda didn't know how to ask the question." Danny blushed.

"If it took you all that brain power then I can't say, _no_." I said as he smiled.

"I couldn't think of any other clever way, I'm sorry." He said as I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't apologize, this was perfect!" I cheered him up as I loved seeing that beautiful gap between his two front teeth, every time he smiled.

Danny wanted Rafe to be present in our quick wedding ceremony before he had leave. We drove up to a small wedding chapel where Rafe and Evelyn met us at, so they could be our witnesses. Danny came prepared as he had already bought wedding bands days prior to this day. They were simple yet they were the best I've ever seen and coming from the man I love they were worth my whole life!

It was all happening!

"In here who gives this groom away?" The Minister asked, looking around.

"I do, Sir." Rafe proudly smiled and stood next to Danny.

"Very well, who here gives this beautiful bride away?" He said.

"I do, Sir." Evelyn smiled and gave me small hug from the side. The Minister nodded and continued with the ceremony.

"Daniel Walker, do you promise to take this woman be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. 'Til death do you apart?" The Minister read his tiny book, as Danny looked at me with a loving smile.

"I do." Danny took my hand and placed the band on my ring finger.

"Nora Jane James, do you promise to take this man be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. 'Til death do you apart?" The Minister asked me.

"I do." I smiled now taking his hand and placing the matching band on his ring finger.

We took a brief moment to sign our marriage license, as of this moment I am Nora Jane Walker!

"With the power invested in me and in the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Everyone please give a warm congratulations to Mr. And Mrs. Walker! Lieutenant, you may now kiss your beautiful bride." The Minister smiled as he finished officiating our nuptuals.

"I love you." Danny said as he slowly kissed my lips. His plumped limps felt like heaven.

"I love you too." I smiled in between the kiss and kissed him once more.

"Well congratulations, you two!" Rafe cheered as he hugged both Danny and myself.

"Thanks, man." Danny grinned.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Evelyn's calm voice made a smile brew on every ones faces.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go celebrate!" Rafe kept cheering, we agreed and headed out of the chapel.

For a brief moment Danny's over his best friend seemed to have subsided. Tonight turned out better than anyone could have planned, these turn-out of events changed my life almost instantaneously and I couldn't be happier.


	5. He Will Come Back

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own Pearl Harbor! Simply the O/C characters.**

**Note: This might be historically inaccurate.**

**Please review and tell me what y'all think! :) -xoxo**

**He Will Come Back**

...He was gone.

Just like that...he was gone. Danny's brave face only had a short limit, seeing the quick realization that Rafe was gone. He was silent throughout the remainder of the day, he hardly even touched his dinner. Examining Danny's behavior gave some knowledge of how my best friend might be doing, she didn't answer my calls but Sandra assured me that Evelyn was well. All she needed was time for herself, I respected that as much as I respected Danny's silence at the moment. This day felt like it was never going to end...luckily it did. In the morning I woke up early and wrote my mother a letter before departing to Hawaii, later on. Danny was still sleeping, I took it upon myself to walk all the way to the postal office and walk right back. When I returned he was folding his clothes and neatly packing them, I gave him a small smile and did the same as well. No words were being directed at one another, I didn't want to come off too clingy so I waited until he spoke to me first.

"Where 'ya go this morning?" Danny finally spoke directing a smile, a smile that had a story to tell. A story that I knew so well about.

"I went to the postal office. I mailed my mom a letter before leaving today." I replied with the same smile he gave me. I've never depended on anyone or had anyone depending on me for whatever reason, so this being a wife situation was different for me. Just like I'm sure Danny being a husband was so new to him as well.

"Postal office? You should have woken me up, it's pretty far." Danny was closer to me, he was helping me close my luggage.

"I didn't want to bother you, you were sleeping so peacefully." I hid everything with a smile, but my eyes couldn't lie. Something I was aware he would know.

"Nora." Danny gently took the pants I was folding and placed them on the bed. "Nora. Look at me." His fingers felt so soft on my face. He lifted me head, my eyes were now being confronted by my _husband_. "What's wrong?" I eyed the room before looking back at him.

"Nothing." I faked a smile. "Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

"You're not so great at lying. What's bothering you?" His voice so southern and so deep with a passion that always attracted me more to him.

"I was just-" I had a problem trying to express myself. "Seeing you upset yesterday...made me a little upset as well. More like a lot of, upset." I distracted myself by helping Danny fold his pants.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset..." Danny sat on the bed, I felt he gaze right on me. Making my stomach tingly.

"I know, it's not your fault. I just- Knowing that you _and _my best friend are hurting and there's not much I can do. Pretty much makes me feel helpless. I tried and wanted to talk to you, but your expression said something else. If I spoke to you, I'd be invading your space. And I don't want to do that." I pressed my lips together trying to force a smile.

"Who said you weren't doing anything?" His tone changed, it was more reassuring "If anything you're making my space a whole lot better." definitely more reassuring in a positive way. He smiled, I smiled. We both smiled. "I'm so new at being a husband. Hell I only had two girlfriends in my entire life, those relationships didn't last longer than a week. But with you it's different, I love your company. Sure we rushed into things, but you and I are meant for each other. You see me for someone I can't see myself in. Rafe leaving is tough, but I know everything is going to be okay because I have _you_." Danny's words struck right inside my heart. I didn't even think he had in him, to be so deep when he spoke.

"He will come back." I knew it in my heart, that Rafe was going back. Not only for Danny's sake but for Evelyn's. I loved them both so much.

"Ready to go to Pearl Harbor, with me." Danny smiled standing back up and stretching his hand out, for me to take.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Walker." Smiling, I took his hand feeling a strong vortex pulling into his body. His lips placed on mine, so soft, so tasteful, full of all the wonders love had to offer.

"It feels as if everything is going to change, as soon as we land in Hawaii." Danny wasn't good with change, he always thought things over way too much. Sometimes more than an ordinary person should.

"Change is good, Daniel." I smiled into our kiss.

We took a little longer to leave the hotel than expected, but it was all worth it. Departing from New York and leaving this part of the United States behind made me somewhat nervous, but a new life in Hawaii was expecting me and I couldn't be more thrilled to share this life with the man I vowed to spend the rest of my life with. For the sake of the trip Danny and I both decided to travel with our friends, I would ride with Evelyn and the girls and Danny with his male friends.

"Man, glad you decided to ride with us!" Billy patted Danny on the shoulder as they made themselves comfortable to enjoy the long ride to Hawaii.

"Thanks, Billy." Danny's sheepish smile could melt the whole world in a instant.

"How's the _Mrs._?" Billy had no shame in asking.

"She's alrigh', Nora's riding with Evelyn and the other ladies." Danny answered taking a sip from his cold beer.

"Nora." Billy made a whistling noise "Now Nora's one good looking woman!" he traced the silhouette of my body with his hands while holding a beer.

"Hey! Man, that's my Wife." Danny was quick to reply causing some chuckles.

"I know. She's really beautiful, you got lucky Danny." Billy caused more chuckles.

"Yeah I did." Danny smiled, but couldn't place his finger onto why he was forcing those smiles.

"Do ya' lover her?" Tony out of nowhere popped the question.

"What do ya' mean if I love her? 'Course I do, I married her." Danny's answer didn't seem so sincere, not even he himself could believe what he answered.

"Wow don't sound so sincere there, now Danny." Billy's sarcasm struck Danny, however not in the wrong way.

"I mean yeah I love her. I like her company, she's good to me. Ever since I met her, I feel different like I'm never gonna be alone." Danny said.

"Are you sure you married her for the right reasons? Or because you would feel lonely without Rafe?" Red pointed out, making Danny rethink everything his vows stood for.

"I don't know." a simple answer, that would destroy me if I was present during that moment. "I know in my heart that I like being around her, maybe I did rush into marriage so quickly. But there's a war, what if I'm next to be sent overseas just like Rafe. I want to know that not only I lived a happy life, but made someone else happy as well." Danny tried to reason with the guys...but mostly with himself.

"Yeah but at the cost of what? Not really returning the same love you are receiving?" Red always had a way with words, silly to say since he stuttered often. Well only when he was nervous.

"Let's just drop it. Everything happens for a reason and I know there's a reason why Nora, was placed in my path." Danny couldn't stop thinking of the truth that had slipped out his mouth.

"Just don't hurt her, she seems like a nice decent woman. She's one in a million." Red was getting a wise-talking with the guys, causing some joking around.

"Yeah." Danny was now determined to have the best time possible. It's not like Rafe was dead, he was going to come back and everything was going to be even better. With his wife and best-friend, hand in hand.


	6. Truth, Lies and Goodbyes

******Disclaimer/: I do not own Pearl Harbor.**

**__****Truth, Lies and Goodbyes**

It hit me like many drops in the water causing so many ripples in the sea, finally I concluded the reasons behind my husband had been so distant with. My heart felt like it couldn't take it, it kept making excuses for him but my mind was screwed on right and knew exactly what was going on...the _reality. _The reality being so difficult to explain, even 'till this day I question that. But anyways I had found out about this truth Danny was hiding from me, when I had finished my morning shift and headed out to the small church at the end of the street. I needed spiritual relief, as that's all I truly had left. It was then I stumbled upon Better and Red sitting on a bench talking and laughing, somehow their conversation took a different course that's when I heard what I needed to hear but not from the person I wanted to hear it from.

"Danny's got his mind all over the place." I was overhearing Red, while I hid myself from their view.

"Really? Poor Danny, I bet he'll feel better if he opens up about it. At least to Nora." Betty stated, exactly what was on my mind.

"Can I tell you something, Betty? And promise you won't tell anyone _including _Nora?" Red said.

"Yes of course, I promise!" Betty scooted closer to Red.

"A month ago Danny mention something that's really none of my business, but I just have to get it off my chest." He took a deep breath "Danny-" he felt nervous.

"Danny what?" Betty furrowed her brows.

"Da-Da-Danny said that h-he wasn't sure ge-getting married was the best ch-choice and he probably ru-rushed his relationship with Nora." When Red finished saying that, it hit me like a flying dagger straight into my heart.

"What?! He said that? Why?" Betty was stunned, as so was I.

"Danny's been pretty messed up without Rafe, I suppose that is why he said that." Red was also so compassionate.

"I suppose." Betty bit her lip.

Hearing footsteps they quickly changed the topic of their conversation, seeing it was me their eyes widened. I pretended to have heard nothing and not be aware of their presence.

"Nora! Hey." Betty stood up along with Red and greeted me.

"Hey Nora." Red smiled and shook my hand.

"Hey guys." I greeted back with a smile.

"Did you barely get out?" Betty asked, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah just now." I lied. "I was actually on my way to church, so I'll see y'all later alright." I smiled and gave them a hug goodbye.

They waved at me from a distance and I waved back, not showing any sign of having eavesdropped on them. I lied, I didn't feel good about it but sometimes you just have to find your answers elsewhere. I held back all the tears threatening to spill over and conquer me. Closing on the little white church at the end of the street I felt a calling, like if God was the one calling me ready to embrace me in his mighty arms and take the pain away. It was Thursday and Church was generally almost empty in the weekday, not comparing to Sunday when most of Hawaii is at mass. Finding an empty bench in the front row I sat down and said a little prayer. My tears could no longer be detained, they were burning my eyes and itching for release.

"Dear God...give me patience. Patience to understand all of this, all that's happening in my life, all the changes. Changes that I'm completely powerless with. Patience to help me understand Danny a little more, to accept the possibility that my husband may not be feeling the same way as I am. Please don't make me feel the feeling of regret, this relationship has gone off course...and if it turns out that rushing into this quick relationship is an error, and your will is for Danny and I to no longer remain together help me...help me accept it and give my heart some peace. Strength is what I'll need the most, it's what I need now. Give me the courage to set him free if he doesn't belong to me and help me move on, God...I love him, I love him more than I planned to. I pray for him and Evelyn, I pray for you to bring Rafe home safe and sound don't let anything damaging happen to him. Bring him home. Danny's a good man, dear God. Please don't let me be wrong about him, bless us all including those causing evil to this world. Because you and I know those people don't know exactly what they are doing. Amen." I finished my prayer, my hankie was soaked in the tears emitted from my eyes. My eyes were red, swollen and tired, my lips quivered, my heart is heavy. What is going on with this world?! What is going on with _me_?

"It will be okay. We'll _all _be okay..." She held my hand and squeezed it, helping me out with one last prayer.

"Evelyn-" I cried on her shoulder "I can't-" I sobbed.

"Neither can I but it will all be okay, you said it was. I believe in you, Nora." Evelyn had remembered.

"It's not just that. Danny-" I cleared my throat "I don't think he wants to be with me. I don't think wanted to be with me at all..." I shook my head.

"What?! What makes you say that?" Her calm voice soothed my anxiety.

"I have a hunch." I replied "I don't think getting married was the correct decision for me and him." I looked down at my hankie. "It wasn't right at all."

"Nora look at me." Evelyn lifted my head "Look at me. What is this really about?" she asked.

"I'm afraid." I replied "I'm afraid, that he's going to leave me like my father left my mom and I. I know that maybe his heart may not belong to me, but I don't want to let him go...I know I will have to." I knew my fear was to be left alone, but sometimes it was inevitable.

"He's just as lonely without Rafe as I am." Evelyn shifted my mind's direction. "Danny loves you, I can see it. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He just needs time to let go of his own fears and maybe then, he'll come around." She somehow made everything seem so much brighter "you two have to communicate, you are _husband and wife _for a reason. He was placed in your path for a reason, as you were to him." Evelyn was right.

"You're right." I need to stop being so apprehensive and give him a me some credit about our choices. Not everything is completely destroyed, we can still salvage this marriage and make it better.

Later that day on my way home I was approached by Betty and asked if I could work her afternoon shift just for today. So she and Red can go out and spend time together, I wasn't completely tired just yet and heck she's been such a great friend I was definitely on board to covering her shift. It also beat going home and feeling the stress of Danny's indifference. It was pretty slow in the hospital, all that was left to do for the day was file and archive documents and clean around and simply fill anything that needed to be filled. I took files to my desk and archived them in my filing bin, just the ones _I _was in charge of and needed to sign.

"Hey." A familiar voice echoed from the door, unsure of who it was I simply ignored it and continued with my work. "Uh...I was told you were here, got kinda worried when you weren't home." His southern accent rang a loud bell! Slowly looking up I saw a tall man, sun kissed skin, a beautiful smile, a cute gap between his teeth and honey melting eyes.

"Betty is out with Red. I'm covering her shift." I replied, smiling back. A smile was something I couldn't deny him, along with many other things. He grabbed a chair and sat across my desk.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked after noticing a more quiet toned, me.

"Nothing." I lied once again today. I avoided his gaze, his brown eyes just melted me all over.

"Sure looks like it's something." He mentioned, placing his hand over mine.

"Just overwhelmed." I hesitated. Restrained myself from spilling the beans.

"Overwhelmed over what?" Danny asked.  
"You tell me?" I sternly looked at him. Seeing a different side of me, took him by surprise.

"Did I do something?" He was concerned and unaware of what I had heard earlier today. I'll give him credit it was such a provocative moment when he stood up and lifted the chair over his head, with his big strong muscular arms and placed it beside me. "Nora, what's wrong?" Danny was sitting so close to me, I felt speechless for a moment.

"It's everything, Daniel!" I lied, _again_. My heart was a jar of emotions just ready to burst and overflow. "I can't take it anymore! I see you overwhelmed by Rafe's absence and I can't to be able to communicate with you, I-... What's wrong with _us_?! Is there even an us?!" I poured a glassful.

"Nora, I don't tell anybody about what I'm feeling because it's just not who I am." Danny shook his head.

"I'm not just anybody, I'm _your _goddamn wife." I said out of frustration. "If I don't say you want to hear, then tell me what to say!" he could see and feel my frustration "help me allow you, to _trust_ me..." the tone of my voice subsided. "We are husband and wife yet we still act like if we were barely getting to know each other. But it's true, we got married really fast and can't seem to acknowledge it...but I have now." I buried my face in my hands. Danny tried embracing me, but I denied him that right.

"Did someone say something to you?" Danny was skeptical, he furrowed his eyebrows and knew there was more to this than met the eye.

I shook my head "the way you're acting with me, has made me believe these things." I grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes. "Danny I'm afraid." the way he looked at me, described to me that I wasn't alone in that feeling. "I'm afraid that I love you more, than you love me." I grabbed another tissue.

"Nora-" Danny was interrupted by me.

"And if that's the case, then just tell me. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and keep living in a lie. So just stop, please stop and tell me the truth." I tried to keep my composure, his strong arms pulled me closer to him.

"I'm scared too, Nora." His southern accent always took me to heaven. "I'm scared that I'm not gonna be good enough and you're gonna leave me, someday." he was sincere, at first I felt like he was just trying to win me over, but he was truly being sincere. "I'm not sure how I feel right now, or how I want to feel. But all I know is I like being around you...you make my day a lot better. Making you feel this way was never my intention, hell making you cry just breaks my heart and I'm sorry. I've never felt like I belonged...ever. The only time that I did was when Rafe was around and whenever I'm flying a plane, then you come along and give me that reassurance I need. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here..._we _wouldn't be here. I admire and respect you...and love you for being you and expecting nothing from me. Not sure how but I will work on making _our _relationship better. And I _do _trust you Nora, I do." Danny had so much confidence, and Evelyn was right he and I needed to communicate our issues to one another in order to fix them.

"I'm not going anywhere Daniel. All I want is for you to communicate with me, to show me you _do _trust me because even blindfolded I trust _you_." I was honest for the first time today and it felt so much better to tell the truth, than to lie and hurt all on my own...because I wasn't alone. "You're not alone Danny, you have me...you'll _always _have me." I assured him, the smile on his accepted my words.  
"And you'll have _me._" Danny reassured me, again.

Danny and I have put to practice this whole communication skill that was still pretty new to us, but we wanted this relationship to work even if it was possibly at the wrong time. The days to come were so full of bliss 'course with its ups and downs, but so much better. It was my day off and I had made some homemade sub sandwiches for Danny and the guys, Betty's been telling me how much Red and his friends dislike the food they were provided with so I made them a meal.

"We got company." Tony alerted the working men.

"That ain't no Navy issued uniform." Goose teased.

"Danny! It's Nora." Billy announced, Danny turned around and smiled as I approached them.

"Nora." Danny smile was bright.

"Hey Danny. Hi guys." I gleefully greeted everyone. "I made y'all some homemade lunch." I smiled pointing to the picnic basket I was holding. Danny got down from the plane they were fixing and helped me with the basket, food and drinks. He smiled and kissed me. "Betty's told me about y'all not liking the food here, so much." I added, Danny was already picking at the celery sticks.

"Wow, you're an angel sent from Heaven. I need to get me someone like you." Billy teased as I giggled and handed him sub sandwich and other little goodies, with a soda. I handed a sandwich to each one of the guys. "Come on guys let's split." Billy gave me and my husband some alone time, the guys did as he said and followed him.

"They don't have to leave." I looked at Danny and shook my head.

"We were leaving for lunch, anyway. Thank you, Nora." Tony smiled and followed the guys.

"What are you doing today?" Danny looked at me with a dazzling smile.

"I just came here to drop this off and go home to wait for you." I replied.

"C'mon." He nodded his head towards the plane. "Have lunch with me." he smiled and I followed him. We climbed onto the plane's wings and sat down to each our lunch. "You surprise me, ya' know that." Danny winked at me.

"I try." I smirked. While we ate we were reminiscing over our individual pasts and what we hoped for in the future. We really got to know each other a little more on this day, everything was falling into place. I guess my prayers were being answered, after all. Later in the evening Danny showed me around and even showed me what they were fixing in the planes. I sat on his lap since it was a one passenger plane while he taught me what every single part was called. When suddenly he started the engine and the plane began moving forward. "Woah...woah! Danny what are you doing?" I was freaking out.

"Going for a ride, with my bride." Danny chuckled. I laughed and covered myself with his jacket. I've never been on a plane before, I mean I have but not a Navy plane so I was pretty nervous and having the time of my life all at once! "D'you like it?" He beamed at the view were seeing of Pearl Harbor.

"I love it." I was in complete awe! It was one the most beautiful scenes I've ever seen.

"Love you." Danny whispered in my ear before he flipped the plane over in a barrel roll.

"Danny!" I squealed an laughed, we laughed pretty hard.

"What you think?" Danny was laughing.

"It was fun!" I laughed with him. These day turned out better than I expected or even imagined it would, I felt like he loved me...truly loved me now. He proved it when we made love that night, near the parachute hangers. It was very risky to do it there, but it just added to the passion and the adrenaline running through us.

No one expected the events that followed, the events that changed course in our lives. After going to church on a Sunday morning the girls and I went to eat a small restaurant while Evelyn preferred to be herself and keep writing to Rafe. I really felt bad for not being able to make her feel better, like she did with me. But most of the time all she wanted was to talk to me about what Rafe would write to her, I guess that served some purpose. Finally I arrived home in a taxi after being out with the girls all day. Danny was sitting outside on the steps wearing his uniform. His head was bowed down and he kept wiping his eyes, I didn't ask any questions. I simply sat next to him and after a couple of minutes, I embraced him...he cried. His head rested on my chest and he sobbed.

"Nor-Nora he-he's-" Danny couldn't talk through his weeping.

"I know baby, I know." I rubbed his back, at that moment I put every emotion he was feeling and summarized the reason. Rafe died.

"He's gone!" He continued.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Daniel." I offered him my condolences. "I'm here honey" I whispered and embraced him tighter. I gently rocked him as he continued to cry. After an hour of sitting outside it was getting darker and I managed to convince him to go inside the house with me. We sat on the couch together, I caressed his hair, he was laying down resting his head on my thighs. I looked down still caressing his hair, he was sound asleep. I smiled lightly and slowly shut my eyes resting them from this exhausting day.

"Nora." Danny whispered but I was sound asleep, he gently carried me upstairs to our room and neatly covered me with the warm blankets. Kissing my forehead he shut off the lights and slept next to me.

In the morning we had to wake up early to attend Rafe's funeral ceremony, since there was no body to bury. I woke up and found Danny sitting up, he looked down at me and the sadness bled through his soul. I didn't to say or do anything I simply gave him a kiss on the cheek and hug then went to get dressed for the funeral.

"I love you." Danny said. But this time it was different, there was so much more meaning and hope. I looked back at him "I do, I really _do_." he wanted me to make sure that his feelings were true, if they weren't before.

"I know." I replied "Me too." I said and he nodded. Walking down the hall I stopped and looked up "Jesus take the wheel." I quietly prayed.

This day immediately felt like it was going to be a very long day, I honestly wasn't looking forward to it. The church was very quiet all you could hear were people crying and mourning, my head felt like it was going to burst! I was very uneasy, funerals made me upset but I had to stick by my husband. Rafe deserved all the nice things being said about him, he was a hero. A real hero. Evelyn was a mess, I held her hand as she cried onto my shoulder. I truly lamented what Danny and Evelyn were going through.

"Rafe was not just my friend, he was my _brother_." Danny was struggling with the eulogy, he crumbled the pieces of papers he had written it all on "Wherever you are man, I will join you someday my brother." he looked at me and wiped his eyes "but for now I say, see you later. Save a spot for me up there and don't forget to visit me in my dreams, Rafe." Danny got all choked up, he kept it short and sweet instead of reading the crumbled pages.

After that we went to a bar/restaurant to drink shots in Rafe's honor. Danny knew I generally disliked liquor so he gave me apple juice instead. He also knew the reason behind my dislike for any kind of liquor was, I suffered from a trauma with alcohol after having an alcoholic father and he respected that about me.

"To Rafe the best friend I ever knew, or ever will know." Danny held my hand as he poured the strong liquor down his throat, feeling its burn ease his pain just a tiny bit.

I felt so much better when we arrived to our house, I loved our house. We couldn't have been stationed in a better place, it was breezy and felt so warm. Danny sat on the couch as I headed upstairs to go lay down.

"Can you stay with me, for a bit?" His puppy dog eyes were so irresistible.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to." I walked down the first couple of stairs and went to sit next to him.

"I knew this was going to happen." A part of Danny had slight anger. "It's war, there's never winners. I told him that!" I was overwhelmed with how he was manifesting towards Rafe, but if it makes him heal then so be it. "I should have stopped him from leaving, back in the train station."

"You were completely powerless against his will, Danny." I was right, Rafe was going to go whether we wanted him to or not.

"I know." He sighed, for a minute there I thought I had shoved my foot in my mouth. "You sure know him, for not really knowing him at all." He looked at me and smiled lightly.

"You spoke of him very well, I simply listened." I lightly smiled back.

"I miss him. Now knowing he's _never _gonna come back, I miss him even more-" Danny grieved.

"I'm _pregnant_." It wasn't the right time to probably break this news to him, in a time like this. But as one life was gone..._a new one was growing_.


	7. Changes

_******Disclaimer/: I do not own Pearl Harbor. Please Review!**_

_**Changes**_

_Pregnant..._

Those words actually came out of my mouth and into the open, I was actually hoping to wait a little longer before telling him. He stared at me for a prolonged amount of time, the news had shocked him as much as it shocked me when I first found out a couple of days before Rafe's death announcement. Things were changing all around me and it was starting to scare me a bit. Danny still wasn't saying anything! What could possibly be running through his mind, that he couldn't bare to say a word to me. I looked away, bit my lip and stood up. He took hold of my hand and gazed into my eyes.

"I uhm-" I wanted to dodge the possibility of an argument, in this delicate time and bail to the kitchen.

"Pregnant." Danny's eyes were still consumed by immense pain. I nodded and bit my bottom lip, preventing myself from crying. "Come here." He stood up and pulled into a warm embrace. "I'm happy..really happy for us...just the timing..." Danny was holding back those tears threatening to spill out.

"I know." I caressed the side of his face "Take your time. No pressure, I'm here for you...I'll always be here for you." I replied and embrace this time around.

That was around a month ago, things were shaky. Daniel had his ups and downs and couldn't seem to focus on anything. Constantly visited the beach to gain some peace and quiet, slowly isolating himself from all of us who cared for him...Including me. I tried everyday, but it was truly no use and I wasn't going to force myself on him. I was going to let him grief and heal on his own, since that is how he wanted things to go. Evelyn was exactly the same she didn't want to hang out with me and the girls, according to Betty she constantly cried whenever everyone was asleep. I haven't been doing so well either, after I found out even more news, I decided to focus on myself and getting me back into a sane perspective. As I casually sat on the couch quietly listening to some music and sewing some of Danny's pants that he just didn't want to get rid of, I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. I didn't bother looking up, his sad face was too overwhelming.

"Hey." Danny plopped himself down, next to me.

"Hey, honey." I replied, not taking my eyes off the pants I was sewing.

"What you doing?" He was never that great at starting conversations, something I still find quite adorable of him.

"Sewing your old pants together." I giggled and for the first time in months, he giggled as well.

"Wanna go out?" Did he really just ask me that?

"Really?" I looked up at him and furrowed my brows.

"Yeah. I've been cooped up." He replied. "...and I also been wanting to show you how to drive." Danny grinned showing off his pearly whites, and that adorable gap he had between his teeth.

"Oh no, no. No, no." I was such a huge nervous wreck! "I'll probably wreck your car or something." I whined but he didn't care, he stood and offered me his hand.

"You won't, I promise." Danny smiled as I took his hand, my man was known to keep his promises.

"Oh Jesus...fine." I smiled and took his hand following him outside to his car. He pulled out his car keys and placed them on the palm of my hand. "On second thought-" I was getting cold feet.

"Don't think about it, just go with it. I'll be right next to you, telling you exactly what to do. C'mon you'll be fine." Danny gave his typical pep talk and next thing I know, I'm starting the car and placing my hands on the steering wheel.

I must admit it was pretty fun learning how to drive and often scaring Danny on purpose. He was having a great time as well, I haven't seen him this cheerful since we met back in New York. It was really good to feel like some part of him...some part of the man I fell in love with, was still here with me. After a while I let Danny where ever it was that he wanted to go to, we ended up in the beach sitting on the sand and watching the sun set down after a long day. It was beautiful, everything the scenery, the sky...his eyes that perfectly matched the color of the sun. It was a good day.

"This was fun." I nodded and smiled, looking into those deep brown eyes that melted all over.

"Yeah, I agree." He smiled back and again for the first time in months, he kissed me. He kissed me with a immense feel of passion we both longed for. "Thank you for coming out here with me, Nora." Danny caressed the side of my face. "I'm so glad you're here...he or she is here too." He gently placed his hand down on my abdomen and caressed it, Danny had finally accepted the idea of becoming a father.

"Danny..." I caught his attention and something had caught my tongue "I...I-" whatever it was that I wanted to say, I couldn't quite say it.

"What is it?" He raised a brow.

"I don't know...forget it." I nodded.

"I know you far too well, to simply _forget _what you are trying to tell me." Danny was right, but I couldn't.

"I uhm...I-" My words corresponding well "I'm not pregnant..." and my life with _him _simply flashed before my eyes. The smile he had on his face faded, he removed his hand and was completely astonished.

"You lied to me?!" Baffled and angry at the most, I knew there was a lot of explaining to do.

"No...no I didn't lie to you." I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder, but he didn't want me at the moment.

"Then what the hell, is going on?" Danny's eyes watered, it broke my heart that he finally felt some sort of excitement and I ruined it. "Nora! Tell me what the _hell _is going on, now!" he was starting to frighten me a bit.

"It was a false alarm. I was late and I was not feeling well..." Stress was the major cause of all this and I really wished I would have to tell Danny, I didn't get him all excited then just simply knock him down.

"You should have told me about all of this _before _you mentioned being pregnant, Nora." There was so much discontent in the sound of his voice.

"I know." I quietly replied "and you should have paid more attention to me." The truth was harsh, but I wasn't going to feel guilty all on my own. He looked at me and for the first time, he saw how unhappy I truly was feeling.

"Nora?" Danny tilted his head to the side, seeing a reality he blinded himself away from.

"I've _always _been here for you, Danny. My focus has _always _been you." I wiped my flowing tears "I just haven't had the same treatment, in return." We've had such a tumultuous marriage, right from the start. We've had our moments of and passion, just like our moments of discontent...but sometimes it's better if things go their own way. "I've been struggling to keep myself on a positive mind set, but that's just it...It's only _me _trying to keep us together. I'm sorry about Rafe, but you've had someone depending on you. But I'm done. I'm done depending on _you._" Crazy how things were changing "Danny, if you no longer want to be married...tell me. And tell me now, because I don't want to wake up tomorrow and feel as miserable I've had since we got hitched. If I'm not the woman that corresponds to what your heart has to offer, then just tell me now. I love. I love so much, but I'm not gonna keep you tied down to me if you don't feel the same way. I want you to be with me because you love me...not because you don't want to be lonely." I finally had the valor to come forth with everything I've been holding from him...and from myself. The reality that Danny might not feel the same way was to hard for me to acknowledge, but that's exactly what was deteriorating me. Danny didn't say anything, typical. But this he was nibbling the inside of his cheek, thinking of what to say. Better yet of the correct thing to say, I was not going to make my mother's mistake and allow myself to feel like I deserved this.

"Nora." Danny cleared his throat "It's always been difficult opening up to people. I'm hurting-"

"I'm hurting too." I cut him off and he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I love you. I've failed you I know, but don't leave me." Danny let out a false, soft chuckle "Truth be told I'm more scare of you leaving me, than you are of me leaving you." He was right, he was always lonely though he hung out with a group of friends deep down he felt really lonely.

"How was I suppose to know this, if you don't communicate with me." Lack there of, we both failed on that aspect. "I'm not asking you move on, past Rafe's death. You're grieving I know, aside from being your wife...I'm also your friend." I placed my hand on top of his "And I _never _leave my friends behind. I won't leave you, if you promise to not leave _me_. Because people are always leaving me...I'm scared too Danny." My father's actions has left a mark on my soul and Danny was very aware of that.

"I'll _never _leave you. I love you 'till death and beyond the grave, Nora Walker." Danny embraced me and we cried...we cried like little babies and didn't give a damn who saw us. We bonded, we grew closer and we loved each other. Really loved each other, that we even let out our fears and set things right in our relationship. Not everything was completely wrong and not everything was completely right, but that's what made _us_ function.

We had spent the evening talking everything we had bottled in, that we lost track of time. It was dark but we could stay out here forever, however we both had to work in the morning. When we got home, I went upstairs to change into my night gown. With the way Danny took control of me, someone's getting pregnant. He didn't wait for me change, Danny tore my clothes apart and pulled closer to him hearing his racing heart beat and feeling the excitement his body was feeling. Everything was filled with so much passion, he ran his hand through every landscape my body had to offer. I traced every muscle his body had sculpted, this love making moment was so intense and so hot and in that moment we were _endless_.

"You're my angel, did you know that?" Danny kissed the top of my forehead and smiled. I laid next to him resting my head on his bare chest, wrapped in his arms.

"Now I do." I giggled and looked up at his smile, that always drove me insane. "I love this moment." I whispered.

"And I love you." Danny whispered in my ear, as we both slowly fell asleep forgetting everything that once troubled us. Leaving a sad past behind and starting future together.

It took us a month to fall in love and a day to find and see the truth, now I pray that Danny and I remain together forever and never fall apart again. I loved him and he loved me and in this moment that's all we both cared about. Changes were everywhere, our whole worlds were changing hell everyone was changing. With those changes were learned a lesson every single day. We were learning how to be a human, how to be friends, how to be spouses, but most of all we were learning from _each other_.


	8. Open Your Heart You're Not Alone

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own Pearl Harbor! Simply the O/C characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. -xoxo**

**Small chapter!**

**Open Your Heart. You're Not Alone.**

"Brake! Brake!" Danny held on the steering wheel for dear life. I quickly pressed on the brake petal and felt my heart beat really fast "Holy shit." He whispered and nervously sighed looking at me, when suddenly laughter took over us.

"More practice?" I laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Danny placed his hand over his chest and sighed in relief.

My husband and I have had the best couple of weeks together since we talked about our issues and a false alarmed pregnancy. I was a bit upset that I wasn't pregnant, but it just comes to show that it's not my time to bring a child into this world. Only God knows when, the time is right. Danny and I have been very open with each other and no secrets were kept, it wasn't allowed between us. These times were difficult on women, since men were the dominant ones. But not _my _Danny, he treated me like an equal human being and allowed me to have a voice, whenever it was needed. He and I talked about everything, needless to say we weren't shy around each other anymore and nothing was too private or too indecent not to speak about it. Danny became more than just my spouse, he had become my best friend too. Despite the fact that both Evelyn and Danny were still mourning the loss of Rafe, life still kept moving forward. A bit selfish of me to say, but it was true. Daniel and I spent one afternoon laying down in the back seat of his car, staring into the clear blue sky and reminiscing on the good old days. His childhood stories never got boring and he seemed to still be intrigued by my life, too.

"Do you think Rafe is up there? Ya' know in heaven?" Danny's hand caressed my hair, as we laid opposite of each other.

"'Course." I replied. "My momma once told me that when someone close to you passes away, they will visit you in your dreams when they feel ready." I added.

"Rafe hasn't visited me yet..." There was still a lot of sadness in his voice whenever he spoke of his fallen friend...and _brother_.

"Then Rafe isn't ready yet." I felt a smile brew on his face.

"You wanna know something, Nora?" Danny asked as I smiled and nodded "you always know what to say." He kissed my cheek as I giggled from the tickles I felt. "You're my angel, you know that?" Danny smiled and we locked eyes.

"And you're mine, Daniel." I smiled. Oh how I loved this man with every single fiber of my body, there's nothing I would change about him.

That is one of my favorite memories I shared with my Husband. He was changing me as I unknowingly was changing him, Danny smiled a lot more and let me just tell you how beautiful he looked with a smile plastered on his face. Later that night as I was falling asleep I came to a very cold and true realization. Something I've known for a while, yet I've rebuked that thought no matter how true it was.

"Oh my God!" I quickly shot up, startling Danny and waking him up from his sleep.

"What?! Are you okay?" Danny quickly turned on the lamp light.

"You know what I've just realized?" My eyes widened and I seemed to have been in state of confusion.

"What is it?" He patted my back and was more confused than me.

"I've been blaming you for everything!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Blaming me for what?" Danny was still trying to figure out if I was sleep talking or just having a panic attack.

"For everything that's wrong with me, with us." I was still making no sense whatsoever "I've been doing nothing but pointing fingers at you. Making feel like everything that was wrong with our marriage was all your fault. Not letting you mourn your best friend's death, not letting you breath. I've been so demanding and asking so much from you." My eyes welled up with tears, I was such a flawed person that set herself to believe that she's always correct. But truly wasn't. "I've been pretending to be this perfect human being, that I lost track of the reality. The reality that I'm not, I've been scolding you about every little thing that goes wrong." Danny handed me a tissue "And for that I'm sorry...truly sorry, Danny." I said, Danny kissed my forehead and wrapped his big manly arms around me. His embraces were my safe haven.

"You're human, Nora. You're bound to make mistakes, there's nothing to apologize for. You're just figuring out who you are...and I've been aware of it that's why I never argued with you. Ever since I met you and you told me about your Dad and what he did, you've seemed like a lost little girl hoping to be embraced and loved." Danny was seeing right through me this whole time "I'm here to fill any emptiness you may feel in your heart, like you've filled _mine_." Those words buried right into my soul and remained there. He made me feel whole. "I love you, Nora. Even beyond the flaws you may have, I still love you and will always love you. And beyond your mood swings. Because it makes you..._you._ And that's who I want to be with, no one else but _my _Nora." Danny cupped my face with his soft hands, looked into my eyes and kissed me. "I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled in return and he wiped a falling tear from my face. I was filled with so many flaws and yet he still wanted me exactly how I was. Danny was destined for me...and I was destined for _Him._

The following morning I went to work and was partnered with my dear friend Evelyn. She and I had only communicated a couple of times last month, I was gonna used this moment to catch up and see how she's doing.

"Morning, Ev." I smiled and turned to look at me.

"Morning, Nora." Evelyn smiled, but her eyes still seemed upset.

"How have you been?" I asked and sat behind my desk to fill out some papers.

"I've had better days." Evelyn never kept anything from me.

"I figured." I replied.

"Why?" She raised a brow.

"Danny's still mourning, he tries to hide but I know he still is." I answered.

"I still hope Rafe will come back. Everything feel so surreal and the idea he's gone doesn't want to sink in." Evelyn's eyes turned slightly red as she grabbed a tissue. These were the kinds of moments when I didn't know exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry." I felt like my throat caught a knot.

"He's in a better place now." Evelyn nodded and faked a small smile.

"Ev." I stood up and walked over to her "Maybe you should spend time with the girls and not always be cooped up in the Nurses House." I suggested.

"I have." Evelyn lied.

"That's not what I've heard." I replied.

"It's hard Nora. It's really hard." Evelyn hugged me for support as she broke down into tears "I love him. I love him so much." I hugged her back.

"The girls and guys are going to hang out tonight. You should go, maybe you could get Danny to go eat a burger with y'all. I'm working late tonight, so I can't go. But just try getting out there once again." I suggested once again.

"I'll think about it." Evelyn nodded and smiled as we got back to work.

It finally hit me. The pain of loss was much deeper than I had ever imagined, putting my own selfish ways aside I saw a whole new world. A world that needs some reconstruction and I was going to try to help, in any way possible.


End file.
